Miles Colby
Member of the Board of Directors of Colby Enterprises (1986-1988; owns some of the common stock) Executive at Colby Aerospace (1986-1987) Executive of Colby Enterprises (198?-198?) Polo player }}Monica’s twin brother was the epitome of the American playboy: Tall, good-looking, sportive and rich. He was used to attracting all the girls around him, but as far as his family was concerned, he sometimes lacked the talent of good communication. Miles Andrew Colby was born in 1958 after his twin sister, so weak in the beginning that it took days until it was sure he would survive. That was one reason why he had always been the favorite, most loved child of his mother from whom he had inherited both her uncontrolled impulsive temper and her vulnerability. He had never had an idea that his mother was rather sure he was not Jason’s son and apparently he never found out, as he still claimed in 1991 (The Reunion) to be a Colby. From the day he was born he had to fight for his life and turned out to be always very susceptible, unlike Monica. He had problems fulfilling his father's wishes, both in school, sports and in business. This made their relationship quite unpleasant. Nevertheless he was ambitious in the domains which he mastered, he became an international polo champion and playboy. His sensitive character almost killed him once, as it led to a car accident. In 1985, he fell in love with Randall Adams. As he found out that Randall was in fact Fallon Carrington, suffering from amnesia, he started to fight Jeff for her, not always with fair means. Torn between his love for Fallon, his aversions against Jeff and the influence of his mother, Miles lost control. Under strong influence of alcohol, he raped the woman he loved, which he regretted deeply later. Miles never really got over Fallon. He tried again and again to do his best in order to satisfy his father in business, but he always had to fight very hard for his success and acknowledgment. In 1986, he was arrested for the murder of William Mahoney. Fortunately, his innocence was proved, but more problems were in line: His short marriage to Channing Carter ended with a separation or a divorce, and he was cut of from Jason. He took the only possible consequence he could see in this situation and left home. The connection to his mother and his sisters broke up, and it was never quite clear if he knew anything about the nazi-treasure or his mother's affair with Dex Dexter. When Fallon divorced Jeff again, Miles managed to rebuild a love relationship to her. Finally, in 1991, after reconciling with Jeff (who he once again refered to as his half-brother, leading to the assumption that Miles and Monica were Jason's children after all), Miles had to realize that Jeff and Fallon were meant for each other. After that, he left again for good, mourning his new and old loss, but aware of the fact that he would never be able to keep Jeff and Fallon apart. Miles was a man who had always been able to provide a little surprise when it was not expected. A man you don't know whether you should like, hate or pity. After all, he was a victim to his own temper, which got him in trouble all his life. Photo Gallery Milescredit.jpg|Maxwell Caulfield's credit for episode 118 Milescredit1.jpg|Maxwell Caulfield's credit for season 6 and the first season of The Colbys Milescredit2.jpg|Maxwell Caulfield's credit for the second season of The Colbys Milescredit3.jpg|Maxwell Caulfield's credit for The Reunion 103148496.jpg|Photo shoot for the second season of The Colbys 103148986.jpg|Photo shoot for the second season of The Colbys 103149624.jpg|Photo shoot for the second season of The Colbys 101609550.jpg|Photo shoot for The Reunion 101610215.jpg|Photo shoot for The Reunion Category:The Colby family